


Escape

by KK_InK



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK_InK/pseuds/KK_InK
Summary: 他的正常生活，來源於囚禁一個九歲的小孩。應該叫……“囚禁”嗎？





	1. 罕見病 / Rare Disease

**Author's Note:**

> *雙崔  
*top!Vernon/bottom!S.coups

“你可以走了。”

男孩對他說了一句話，囚禁了兩年後的一句話。

“我能不走嗎。”小男孩才十一歲，水汪汪的大眼睛像是店裡賣的琥珀，漂亮的來又被睫毛的陰影遮下，在陽光下交相輝映。

“為什麼不走，我已經拿到錢了，你可以回家了。”

崔勝澈這類事做得多但還算是個初學者，在誘拐的道路上剛剛上道不久，通常騙個幾萬就足夠，偶爾會被同謀唆使去騙個十萬，對他而言，可以還完父親欠下的債務以及債權人的恩情也就差不多了。

那樣的混蛋入獄也太不值了，死了多好。崔勝澈看著濫賭的父親是這麼想，債權人可不這麼想——還有一大堆錢要還呢，崔勝澈的家門都被敲爛了，最後撬開鎖只看到一個醉醺醺的男孩。

他也才十七歲而已，都沒到喝酒的年齡，卻砸破酒瓶嚷嚷著妨礙自己喝酒的都只有死路一條。

那債權人好像是物色了崔勝澈的人格魅力，讓他到自己手下幹活，儘管父親好賭，兒子嗜酒，但他與其父親是那樣的不同——他父親充其量就是個只會賭博的混球，但兒子卻是個賺錢的寶貝。

容易喝得爛醉的賺錢機器。

怎麼賺也不是重點，反正黑錢也洗過，販賣人口也試過，走私也時有時有——不過債權人一般不放心崔勝澈去做太有風險的事，畢竟還沒長開的孩子，萬一被抓連累到自己也不好。

“去試著正常生活吧，有事做再叫你。”

崔勝澈對債權人不滿地皺皺眉，他憤憤地罵了幾句又被一罐啤酒打發了。他實在捉摸不透正常生活，所以矗立在花店對面的紅路燈看著崔韓率站在花店那會，自己注視的眼神就像是狙擊槍的倍鏡，抓住那孩子母親步入花店的一瞬間，他走過去蹲了下來。

“要跟哥哥去冒險嗎。”

“走吧，Vernon。”他看著後面牌子上刻著的街道名字，牽著小男孩的手說道。

“我可以帶你去吃好吃的。”

-

他的正常生活，來源於囚禁一個九歲的小孩。

應該叫……“囚禁”嗎？

崔勝澈把冰淇淋放到小男孩手裡，帶著帽子的男孩腼腆地接過去，猶豫地看著他。

“怎麼了，沒有毒的。”崔勝澈看他一直沒吃都要融化了，上去啃了一大口，一個本身就小的雪糕球瞬間沒了一大半。“哇好冰好冰…呼呼…”

他把男孩的帽子摘下來了，又擦了擦他額頭的汗，小傢伙似乎是真的信任了他，乖巧地舔著手裡的冰淇淋，還不忘舔舔融化到手心上的雪水。

“手髒，不能舔。”他扯過來用紙巾擦乾淨了。

“謝謝。”崔勝澈沒怎麼看過他正臉，這會側目擦他臉上的脆筒屑才發現這真是個好看的不得了的小孩。

“呀，你媽媽一定很著急。”他試著嚇唬崔韓率，小傢伙的眼睛果然瞪大了一點，那褐色的眼睛藏著的一片銀河，或者是要滲出什麼液體的銀河……

“啊，我開玩笑的啦，哥帶你去坐摩天輪好不好？”小孩很吃這一套的，這不，點頭頻率之高都要把手裡的雪糕晃出去了。“那你先吃完，哥就帶你去。”

年幼的小孩只需要一丁點甜頭，便會永遠相信他，崔韓率並不能分清什麼好壞，一切只因為沒必要。

“你叫什麼名字呢。”崔勝澈無心觀看摩天輪外面的景色，反倒喜歡纏著崔韓率問個不停。

“崔…崔韓率…”他小聲地唸到，臉也紅撲撲的。

“誒我也姓崔！我叫…！”

……

崔韓率原本盯著窗外的眼睛也不繼續望著窗外了，而是看著方才像是與他同齡的小孩做自我介紹時遇到好朋友一樣的崔勝澈，“你叫？”

“…叫什麼不重要啦，反正哥比你大不少，叫哥就行咯~”

“嗯，哥。”他有模有樣地叫起來，“哥也姓崔，我也姓崔。”

“哥是我的哥哥。”

男孩又背過身去欣賞摩天輪外面的景色了。崔勝澈卻目不轉睛地看著玻璃面倒映的那張臉。

如果媽媽不是因病而死，也許我也就有這麼個弟弟呢。崔勝澈站起身揉亂了男孩的頭髮。

“你該回家咯，媽媽真的要擔心了。”

“我肚子餓了。”

……又要我掏腰包的意思嗎。崔勝澈強顏歡笑，“想吃什麼呢韓率？”

“想吃…炸雞。”

喔，也不是很貴。“好啊，哥帶你去吃。”

“我不想回去。”吃完炸雞之後他又開口了，說的話卻一鳴驚人。“你可以把我拐走的，哥。”

“本身我就沒人要。”  
崔勝澈木訥地看著他。

什麼東西。我只是想試著過正常生活，只是遇到一個小孩想試著……  
啊，真是亂套了。

“你知道我是誘拐犯嗎。”崔勝澈坐在長椅上，捏著崔韓率比自己小一些的手問道。

“不知道。”

見鬼了，什麼正常生活。

“我拿你來騙你父母的錢，我就是個誘拐犯。懂嗎？”

“懂了。”褐色的頭髮晃了晃，“那哥要跟爸爸媽媽撒謊嗎。”

“撒謊？”

“就說，哥把我誘拐了，要錢，不然就把我殺……”

崔勝澈捂住了孩子的嘴。他有個底線，無論做什麼事情都好，他做的事情多髒也罷，但他絕對不會去傷害一個人。

“這話不能說。”他輕聲呵責道。

“可爸爸經常這樣對媽媽說話。”崔韓率的臉還帶著點嬰兒肥，說話時容易變得鼓鼓的，本該覺得委屈的話在他的表情上表現得卻是略帶冷漠的詫異。

小孩的眼裡總可以看到真相，  
他們最擅長說謊，他們也最不擅長說謊。

崔韓率的家庭他不知道，可一句話可以透露出的訊息可以是多種多樣的。也許自己母親早逝父親嗜賭是個悲劇，自己有能力去挽救；但這孩子卻對這樣的家庭無能為力。

崔勝澈揉揉小傢伙的臉，在他額頭上輕輕地落下一個吻。

他將他誘拐了。

-

兩年對崔勝澈來說很長，對崔韓率來說很短。

“哥。”崔勝澈當然試過趕人回去，但崔韓率一直沒肯走，慢慢就演變成他真的不回去的模樣。

崔勝澈當然不吃他這套，但這樣的關係又過了四年，事情就變得一發不可收拾了。

“勝澈哥……”自從自己把名字告訴他以後，他都叫成癮了。

小傢伙越大越黏糊了，完全不像初見那會那麼生澀。還粘的有些不正常，環在自己腰間的手不正常，撒在自己頸間的氣息不正常，抵住自己屁股的那玩意也不正常……

但好像又是正常的。

十五歲的話，自己雖然沒玩過女人也看過A片了，是這個年齡要做的事沒錯……可對象是不是錯了。

“韓率啊……”崔勝澈手裡折騰不過來，他還在給錢點數——這些錢很快又要轉入銀行，然後用別的方式花出去——進賬當然是到那位債權人手裡。

“哥，我想做了……”第一次做是什麼時候崔勝澈都記不清了，好像馬馬虎虎之間自己接著酒勁就和床上睡著正香的崔韓率歪打正著地做了。

這年齡正好是做什麼事情都會上癮的年齡。

反正不是嗑藥也沒什麼壞的，崔勝澈是這麼想，但他事後總得後悔。

“韓率、韓…喂，等等…呃呼…”他整個人被崔韓率拉進了懷裡，手裡的錢往上一揚嘩啦嘩啦地撒了一地，像下雪一樣的飄到絨毛地毯上。

他們一起在這個五十平米的屋子裡住了有六年了，崔勝澈姑且不說，崔韓率對這兒都了如指掌。哥哥害得弟弟耽誤了學習，但這混血兒與生俱來的睿智帶來的好處實在是太多。

他是個天才，幾乎在各方面都是，跟崔勝澈一樣的天才。

解開崔勝澈的衣扣，在他衣領遮住的肌膚留下屬於自己的痕跡，吮吸著胸前略微硬挺的紅櫻。長大的不只是崔韓率，崔勝澈也一樣，他的身軀比過去壯實了不少，可臉看起來卻一點變化也沒有，甚至有種越來越幼兒的傾向。尤其是被崔韓率惡劣對待時，他的模樣就像個被欺負到紅起眼的小兔子。

他總是在趕他走，與其說那句話像是最後一句話，不如說是崔勝澈最常說的一句。

可哪次他是真心的。

“啊…先把套子戴…哈嗯…韓率啊…哈啊……”

這個年紀做什麼都是勢在必得，也是來勢洶洶的，擴張一次兩次後便開始刺入崔勝澈體內的崔韓率雖然心急，卻明白在何時需要溫柔。這一點令崔勝澈折服過，因為在這種事情上需要的溫柔從來不是他教給他的。

至少他自己是這麼認為的。被貫穿後的一體感把崔勝澈的眼角染的嫣紅，那氤氳水汽的大眼睛被長長的睫毛上刷下刷，像是車面刮水的雨刮，沾染的淚水因為顫抖揮了出去。

跟崔勝澈做愛時，崔韓率會覺得自己在犯罪。  
而崔勝澈自己的感覺也沒好到哪去。

體內被欽入的感覺讓崔勝澈扼不住喟歎，他喘著氣接受著弟弟的獻物，對弟弟的停滯頗為不解，“怎麼了…？”

“…哥適應了嗎。”崔韓率小心翼翼地問，嗓音還未完全成熟的他像是小孩子問父母能不能吃糖一樣的語氣。

什麼適不適應，哪次他們做愛他適應了。身體和心理都是適應不了的吧，“按你喜歡的來就行。”

“那我…慢點…”

慢點？他沒聽錯吧。

崔韓率一開始主動跟他交媾是何其粗暴崔勝澈至今未忘，小傢伙像野獸一樣穿刺他，光著的身體還得跟床單磨擦生熱，他在床上被迫翻來覆去，像極了小時候吃完退燒藥的感覺。

現在他跟自己說他會慢點。崔勝澈低低地罵了句髒話，不滿於弟弟的慢條斯理，他又把崔韓率推倒在沙發上。“躺著別動。”

“啊……嗯唔……哼……”

綿延不斷而又稍帶軟膩的哼哧聲自眼前傳來，崔勝澈的眼神雖有些迷離但不逃也不避，直勾勾地看著崔韓率，本人是不知道這樣的眼神有多麼的熾熱，幾乎是可以將他們頭頂的水晶吊燈裡頭的每一顆燈泡都點燃至爆炸的程度。

崔韓率的精神就像燈泡裡的鎢絲，隨時可能引燃。始作俑者對此毫無顧忌，一波緊接一波地在弟弟身上馳騁，被汗水濡濕的劉海被哥哥撩了一把又再次分叉著垂下，現在的崔勝澈已經情色的不可方物。

崔韓率感覺很不妙，哥哥那緊緻的部位如同海平面形成的漩渦，卷得他整個人想逃都逃不了又在裡頭腫脹了一圈，崔勝澈享受著哼唧，俯身去蹭弟弟的鼻子。

他們沒怎麼接吻過。隨著年紀增長，崔韓率不再像小時候那樣渴求晚安吻那樣的幼稚東西，但崔勝澈樂此不疲，他總是對自己摟摟抱抱，親親吻吻，但長大之後崔韓率才覺得這並不是什麼別的感情。

只是一種真實存在的，哥哥對待弟弟的感情。  
好像母親曾經做的那樣。

而自己渴望的不是。崔韓率在對方鼻子上蹭了蹭，便錯開臉龐，礙於距離僅蜻蜓點水般地在崔勝澈草莓一樣的唇上擦過，又藉力沙發托起自己的身子去環他的脖子。

崔勝澈表面上看是接受了，輕輕地將手放在崔韓率的臉頰上，像是初次親吻人的羞澀處子一樣，張開唇齒任由弟弟開墾。哥哥豐滿的唇讓崔韓率大快朵頤，不忘去跟那人頑皮的小舌糾纏，略帶背德的吸吮出紅色的吻印，唾液與唾液交換間崔勝澈也一點一點地承受。

哥哥從來沒有拒絕過他。崔韓率又直起身把崔勝澈托身抱起，放倒在了冰涼的茶几上——那上邊還有崔勝澈好不容易數清的紙幣，在弟弟把他身體搗碎的同時，紙幣因為大幅度的震顫飄得到處都是。

內裡的高熱和桌面的冰涼成了天壤之別，崔勝澈的腿大開著，姣好的臉暈染出的殷紅讓崔韓率盛情難卻，卻之不恭，唯有恭敬不如從命。腰胯懸空對身體偏壯的崔勝澈來說有點吃力，不過崔韓率沒少跟崔勝澈去健身房，這年紀的鍛煉強度稱不上能變成肌肉男，但練練力量也足夠了。能在這種時候將崔勝澈的下半身抬起，兇悍地在懷中人的穴肉中進出，練習也算到了目的。

“哈、韓率快——咿啊…再快…嗯，啊…啊——…”

衝突之後又火光四射，電光火石間崔勝澈的眼睛定格著看著弟弟，他的手抓著崔韓率衣服上的布料，因脫力而一點一點的滑落，被快感和痛感交織出的受虐感蹂躪出的眼淚也順著臉沒入鬢角，他高潮了，瞳孔失焦的同時嘴也沒閒著，張著嘴發出幾聲蜜吟，自己射出的體液濺射到了自己身上，周圍的紙幣也沒幸免於難。

他感慨著情事總算結束了，沒想到弟弟的腦袋垂到了他胸前，在他嘴邊繾綣著，“哥…我還要…”

“什麼？…啊！太、快了嗯…啊…啊啊…！…”

他來不及應付對方速度又由慢變快的節奏，再次被強行從軟泥狀態中拽起來繼續做活塞運動。崔勝澈無心體會崔韓率給他帶來的快意，只覺再這樣壓在玻璃茶几上做下去，自己連著這一整塊玻璃都要被肏爛。

“等…韓…啊啊！……我才剛射、啊！…！呃啊…！”

崔勝澈每每這樣和他做上一次都覺得不用再去健身房了。

把套子打完結扔掉之後小傢伙就在一旁繼續看著自己數錢，好似剛剛發生的事都沒發生一樣。

“哥，今晚還能做嗎…”

“……”

他已經不太清楚自己誘拐的是小孩還是什麼野獸了……

-

崔韓率的價格是218萬。

他的生日蛋糕上也刻著這個數字，還插著幾根長短不一的蠟燭。

崔韓率不止一次覺得崔勝澈不用再為他生日那會準備蛋糕，因為他在外逍遙的朋友們已經給他吃了太多。

心卻想的不一樣，次次崔勝澈捧著蛋糕，帶著生日晚會的人會帶著的帽子，他都能感覺到一種莫名的溫暖。

與其說被囚禁了，倒不如說崔勝澈給了他自由和溫暖。

他不介意自己回不回來過生日，蛋糕就在那崔韓率愛吃不吃，崔勝澈對此不厭其煩。

七年前他握著218萬趕著自己走，七年後他依舊陪自己過生日。

“十八歲咯，許個願吧。”

“要念出來？”

“鬼，自己知道就行，不用告訴我。”崔勝澈開了個香檳擺擺手，他鮮少沒有戴上那標誌性的生日帽。

他們倆快有十年了，還差一年。崔韓率閉上了眼，吹滅了蠟燭。

“哥不吃嗎。”

“不吃了，我今晚有事。”他揉揉弟弟的頭，不知不覺這孩子已經長得跟自己一樣高了，面相跟自己還有些相像，不知道的還會以為是親生弟弟吧。

一個模子刻出來的人，崔勝澈深知他不能讓弟弟知道他的另一個生活，另一個陰暗面，另一個自己。

“COUPS啊，今晚去一下聖地亞哥那邊吧，只有你離那兒最近了。”

“出什麼事了。”

“有批貨是假的，錢也沒要回來。”

“人呢。”他焦躁地問。

“人都派了，歸你了。”看來是人都沒抓到。

“…我一個人就好，派兩個人過來安全屋這邊。”

“……行，活著回來。”

“嘁。”崔勝澈嘖了一聲，將酒瓶扔到了一旁的草垛邊上。

好死不死撞上他的生日幹什麼。

-

218萬到最後也沒到手，崔勝澈騙了他。為的就是讓他回去，也是為了自己。

自己的“正常生活”。

“那批貨呢。”崔勝澈叼著煙問他——他平時沒這嗜好，過度的焦躁讓他反感不已，年年自己在弟弟生日都會陪在他身邊，直到崔韓率被逼到開口說“哥你忙你的吧”他才肯罷休。

“哈，看來你就是那個S.COUPS了，”那人可能嫌自己最後一口氣太長，膽大妄為地在崔勝澈的腳下濫罵起來，“那人那麼寶貝你，大概是把你當兒子養了吧？”

崔勝澈一言不發地抽著煙，火星一點一點的飄到地上成了更小的焰火後消失於地面層。

“可看你這皮相…你是他婊子也說不定啊？”

被命名為S.COUPS的他對這混混的激將法嗤之以鼻，他蹲下身看著被綁在地上的小人，“怎麼，街上的婊子看不上，看我倒順眼了？”

“這樣可不好啊，不是每個婊子都有槍嘛。”

耗我時間也可以，崔勝澈掏出一把左輪手槍，單手塞住一個耳朵，往天花板連打了兩槍，另外兩槍則是往地面——第一槍是膝蓋中間，第二槍就到命根子下邊了。

“婊子都挺拿命的，你說對吧。”

崔勝澈看著他那人尿的一地都是諷了句。

“我想應該有人告訴你我不殺人，但……”

“逼供我還是很在行的。”他笑的鬼魅。

-

這樣的事情崔勝澈屢試不爽，做完後就把手套扔到地上，交給一直在旁觀的瘦高男子處理。

“回去吧。”

他聞聲抬眉，看了看那個繫著圍裙，與自己年紀相仿的男人。

“兩個人未必安全。”冰冷的聲音自空蕩的地下停車場傳來。

可能已經太久沒有接觸這樣的生活，在匆忙的腳步噠噠噠地在濕滑的路面上擊打時，崔勝澈也不知道為什麼會這麼著急想要回去找那個男孩。

他稀里糊塗地跑回安全屋外的大門口，映入眼簾的是倒在地面上的人——他不是什麼經驗豐富的殺人犯，也不是什麼救死扶傷的醫生。他不知道發生了什麼，本來應有的冷靜也逐漸消失，因為崔韓率會乖乖待在家等自己回去，想到這就連心臟周圍的血液也湍急起來。

“韓率、韓率！”呼喊聲在只有銹鐵發出的螺旋梯傳響，空靈的回音縈繞在耳畔，崔勝澈盯著渺無人跡的過道，抽出了腰際的手槍。

他不應該覺得十八歲生日的孩子一個人待在家會出什麼差錯，頂多是玩著魔方的崔韓率發現自己的冰箱櫃門沒鎖，被沒到法定年齡的弟弟偷了點酒喝。

難得自己是清醒的那個人。

“哥...？回來了？”他搖晃著空了的酒瓶，有模有樣地學著崔勝澈的模樣灌酒。

崔勝澈想開口呵責，轉而又避之不談地將手槍放入鞋櫃旁的抽屜。“沒發生什麼事吧。”

“嗯，沒有。”魔方轉動的聲音停下來了，他用鼻音應了聲，“哥你呢。”

“沒有。”不知道有什麼可以掩蓋身上那淡淡的血腥味，只好硬著頭皮蒙混過關。

“沒有的話...為什麼不罵我。”

崔勝澈知道他意有所指，不過幾瓶酒的事，他也不太在乎——儘管這孩子還沒到喝酒的年齡，但對方沒到做愛的年齡這個坎他自己也說不過去。於是崔勝澈沒答復他，執著著想要脫下那略帶雨滴的外套，穿著紐扣繫的整齊的襯衣，不料卻被崔韓率從身後擁住了。

“你去哪了。”

“不關你事...鬆手，我要脫衣服。”他要是認真地想要掙脫崔韓率的懷抱還不簡單么，偏偏就是弟弟往下滑的手又讓他止住了褪衣服的動作。那股酒氣通常都在自己身上的，這會兒到了崔韓率身上他倒有些不自在了，焦躁感慢慢地燒上來了些。

“我不想做。”

濕了的頭髮正落著外面來的水滴，一滴一滴的落在崔勝澈濕得差不多的外套以及崔韓率露出的手背上。

“我想做。”

崔勝澈沒有去刻意聆聽弟弟的話，他後知後覺的腦袋中浮現出的情景是剛剛的自己——手腳慌慌張張地攀爬樓梯，叫出的名字起初顫抖而後洪亮，側臉的汗液也滑落至下頜邊——是自己擔心著這間屋子裡的人會出什麼事的窘態。

為什麼？曾幾何時他也如此需要那麼一個人了。  
他有想過這是出於對多年來的一種照顧而慣成了依賴同信任，最後演變成了一種親情，甚至乎一種另類的愛情。  
或許是致命的，難以割捨的；又或許是虛偽的，背棄道德的。

歸根結底是他所理解的“正常生活”裡頭不應該有致命的東西出現。

“睡吧，韓率。”

“生日快樂。”

崔韓率停在原地怔了怔神，沒有跟上去逼迫那帶著疲勞和厭倦的聲音。興許酒的後勁開始發作了，他有些莫名其妙地希望崔勝澈能給他來個晚安吻。

成年後的崔韓率第一次碰壁，就是哥哥無心亦無情的拒絕。

-

崔韓率越是長大，崔勝澈在家的時間就越來越短。

他們近一次說起的話題，還是崔韓率先提起來的。

“我媽媽死了。”

崔勝澈沉默地擦著槍械，原本水晶吊燈下紙醉金迷的生活如今變得冰冷頑固，只有金屬槍械與子彈殼敲擊玻璃桌面的聲音。哥哥從來沒有透露過自己是做什麼的，但崔韓率對他做的事已經有些耳濡目染了。

“葬禮過幾天就舉行。”

“去吧。”崔勝澈甚至沒有抬起頭，繼續擦著從狙擊槍上拆下來的目鏡，輕輕吹走上面的灰塵，“你早就該回去了。”

“沒人給那218萬不是嗎。”

崔韓率的話帶著一種野蠻侵襲的意味，像是被自己關在籠子裡的老虎——是自己過度寵溺的後果吧。崔勝澈自嘲地笑了聲，將子彈分類裝填好。

崔韓率見他默認的樣子繼續陳述，“航班在後天，紐約。”

裝子彈的動作停滯了幾秒，隨後又像上了油的金屬一樣繼續運作。

“我送你。”

崔韓率以為他會跟著自己來，不過崔勝澈沒了下文。他從小到大看著崔勝澈的開銷量(儘管他仍不知道對方是在洗黑錢)，陪他去紐約基本上是平時和自己吃頓飯一樣簡單的事。再說了，崔勝澈又有多少次航班是出了加州的，他看到的可能屈指可數，他看不到的可能數都數不清。

如今他對自己的事情卻好像總是置身於事外，不願再去參與。  
這樣的僵持已經很長一段時間了。

他不是第一次坐飛機，但離開崔勝澈是第一次。

崔韓率穿了一身黑，還帶著黑色的行李箱。崔勝澈最後將他胸前的領帶重新繫緊之後，往他右邊的胸口上別了一朵白色的梔子花。

總是觸碰金錢，整理槍械的崔勝澈——在安全屋那小小的陽台雨棚裡頭，是他拿來種花的地方。

崔勝澈過去常常讓自己站在短短的板凳上，趴在花籃周圍的圍欄邊。教自己辨別各種各樣的花，教自己怎麼去了解每種花卉的習性，知曉全部花的話語。

然而崔勝澈跟他擁吻告別之後，他發現自己記不起梔子花的花語了。

-

這一走將近半年。

崔韓率愣在原地，行李箱都從手中滑落，砰地一聲砸到地上。

安全屋內什麼都沒了，只剩下一些廢棄的家具和孤零零地掛在天花板上搖搖欲墜的吊燈。

打開冰箱，翻開衣櫃，什麼都沒有，什麼都是空的。於是他放棄一層小跑著到安全屋閣樓上的陽台。

他希望能看到開滿花的光景，以及站在中間給花兒澆水的那個人。但入眼事實是被日曬雨淋的土壤焦化后變得稀釋發臭，加州的天氣若有不被打理的花園便是如此——看樣子離開的時間也挺久了。此時的大男孩不知所措。崔韓率是沒聯繫過崔勝澈，可這樣的結果他沒期待過。

“你早就該回去了。”

會是自己的錯嗎，是自己離開的太久了？還是從一開始就不應該去參加那該死的葬禮？

他打不通那個不斷傳來忙音的電話，張望期間卻看到花園的門關上後刻著的字。

“不喜歡白色所以記不住嘛。”

“那你又喜歡吃冰淇淋。”聞言的人沒有給他機會撒嬌，用剪刀修建著花枝多長出的葉肉。

“那不一樣，那是吃的。”崔韓率狡辯著拌嘴，崔勝澈吵不過他，從房裡拿了個馬克筆往門上歪歪扭扭地寫下了一行大字。

“這就是梔子花的花語。”他彈了一下弟弟的額頭，“以後如果追女孩子可能用的到呢。”

“哪有女孩子喜歡白色的花。”

崔勝澈有些語塞，拗不過弟弟又繼而往人臉上掐了一把，“總之你記住就行了，Vernon。”

“梔子花的花語就是——”他用馬克筆敲著門上的字。

“永恆的愛與約定。”  
“永恆的愛與約定。”——門上的筆漆印掉的差不多，朦朧間卻不妨礙認知。


	2. 可見光 / Visible Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 事事不如人願。他疲憊地跑到酒吧喝了點啤酒，這樣的日子久了他都記不得自己何時清醒何時迷醉，可恰巧又只有在喝酒的時候他才能輕微地感受到那人柔和的溫暖縈繞在身邊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *雙崔//珉佑客串  
*top!Vernon/bottom!S.coups

冰冷的水又自頭顱內的冷敏小體中激醒了男人，他混沌地環顧四周，僅有冰滴沿著髮絲滲入褲子布料後化開成墨的痕跡。

“他還是不肯開口。”衝了血絲的眼睛沒有抬起來，被一排整齊的睫扇遮住了。“再這樣他會冷死的。”

“S.COUPS…”  
他聽到那人的聲音後嗤笑起來，隨後一個略顯酸澀的噴嚏接踵而至。

“人在哪。”

手臂被麻繩勒出來的紅痕觸目驚心，脖子以下都有不同程度的虐待傷害——而冷水依舊在滲透。

除了那張白皙到讓人無法觸碰的臉。下巴上的鬍渣因為長期沒有打理稀稀拉拉地野蠻生長著，染上一些水澤的唇紅齒白微微啟合，崔勝澈半闔眼挑釁地看著拿著皮鞭的人，不厭其煩地重複之前的答案。

“Screw you.”

墻壁的水泥磚被揭開了幾面，上面刻著許許多多豎劃以及橫向劃痕，以每五天為基準劃滿了四塊鑽下的壁面上。

將近兩個月了。崔韓率快跑遍了整個洛城——剛從紐約回來使他有些適應不來這種怠慢的多的生活，他只想快點找到崔勝澈。

事事不如人願。他疲憊地跑到酒吧喝了點啤酒，這樣的日子久了他都記不得自己何時清醒何時迷醉，可恰巧又只有在喝酒的時候他才能輕微地感受到那人柔和的溫暖縈繞在身邊。

酒精給人帶來的致幻感吧。苦澀感卡在喉間一直不是自己喜歡的，但他喜歡的話，自己也想試著喜歡。

他不想泡在這兒了，況且也有人不請自來地跟他搭訕，無論是男是女，他們的手都不太安分。困窘於自己窮追苦打無法得到回應，雖沒放棄的想法，可崔韓率說到底也不知道哪天會堅持不住。

每每一想到那人最後送走自己的冷漠，就會感到自己不被在乎，自己於他而言只是……

電話依舊是傳來對方關機的聲音，他才最終掛斷第十二通電話，越是這樣做越發感覺希望渺茫。

他等待著紅綠燈的時候看到了對面拐角路口的花店——它竟然還在那兒。  
路牌上寫著Vernon街道字牌。

這是…初次見面地點。男孩在寒冬裡呼出一絲熱氣，他踏著綠燈倒數的每一聲走在褪印的斑馬線上，跨過通水井步上人行道。

他想起來小時候沒機會走進去，是因為崔勝澈擄走了自己，而逝去的母親有幸進去參觀了一會，並且邂逅了餘生的不幸。

母親應該從來沒有幸福過。崔韓率搓搓手走了進去，他不知道是第幾次去謹慎地敲門，緊張地詢問，…到了現在他已經不再想開口了。更何況是一個無人光顧的花店。

老闆好似看到了他，又好似無所謂他在與不在。大概是路過的人對他來說司空見慣，崔韓率戴著針織帽的模樣可能有些新奇，不過終究沒有引起對方注意。

花兒們似乎都睡著了，在略顯昏暗的暖光下散發著恬淡的香氣，新葉也在呼吸著，觀察客人的一舉一動。圍著圍裙的男人頭也不抬，蹲在盆栽旁邊用小鏟子翻土，崔韓率的視線躍過他，發現各個物體上都寫著標籤。

很多奇怪之處，比如他不知道為什麼門上會寫著“門”(Door)，畫上會寫著“畫”(Painting)，不同於平時門上寫著閒人免進，所有標籤都像是顯而易見的東西上強行標識上去的。

像是標給誰看的一樣。

“準備打烊了。”蹲著的人劉海稍長，險些要插進眼睛裡頭了，淺棕色的頭髮卻順順的——讓人很想試試手感。“有什麼需要嗎。”

崔韓率遲疑片刻，插著口袋的手來回磨著兜里的照片——  
一個花店老闆怎麼會認識崔勝澈——而且要是認出他是當年的誘拐犯又該如何是好。

“這兒有梔子花賣嗎。”  
他最終還是沒有把兜裡的東西掏出來。

“沒有。”男人瞇著眼捋直荊條，用漂亮的緞帶圍起來，隨後塑膠手套扔到一邊，將放在“眼鏡”(Glasses)旁邊的眼鏡戴到略顯蒼白的臉上，杵在原地搓了搓手指。“梔子花並不適合加州種植。”

“中國倒有不少，而且這個季節還沒開花，”崔韓率聽他操著一口洛杉磯腔調的話還有些不適應，他說話比起本地人來說已經不算慢，可低沉的聲音讓崔韓率有些犯困。“別的花倒有，這個花就恕我無能為力了。”

崔韓率自然沒有那麼懂花藝，沒來得及去困惑之前被人別在胸前的梔子花來自哪裡，剛準備扭頭就走的氣勢被老闆的一句話澆滅了。

“崔勝澈這個名字對你來說熟悉嗎。”

崔韓率驀然在他令人倦怠的嗓音中驚醒。

-

是幻聽嗎。  
崔韓率怔在原地，擰過頭側身看他。

“不好意思？”混血兒乾澀地開口。

“你聽起來像是紐約剛回來的人。”他又說話了，這會又不像是幻聽了——崔韓率懷疑是腦袋被酒精浸泡了，聽覺開始罷免工作。

“勝澈在你走了之後就搬了，洛杉磯近幾年不景氣，他待不下去。”

“你知道他在哪？”崔韓率才不在乎洛城的生意情況怎麼樣，更不用說崔勝澈跟那些生意半毛錢關係都沒有，“你認識他？”

“嗯…算是單方面認識吧。”戴眼鏡的男人摘了圍裙後瘦的仿佛一具從棺材裡走出來的骷髏兵。

“他現在在拉斯維加斯。”

崔韓率看著店主將花店的門鎖上之後，不意外地看到鑰匙上也有著“鑰匙”(Key)的標籤。克制著自己的好奇，同時又帶著一絲緊張和疑慮，在腦內確認方才得到的訊息。

是因為自己離開還是誠如對方所說的生意不好做？說起來往返機票錢也是崔勝澈出的，他自己在這方面從來沒有憂慮過……就連現在剩餘的錢也是崔勝澈給多的。

“安全屋裡面都清空了嗎。”老闆淡淡地問了一句，跟在房主後面左顧右盼。兩人達成了一同去目的地的共識之後，他特地留出時間給自己回來安全屋敘敘舊。

“大部分都…”崔韓率開著門大步走了進去，突然被後面的人猛地往前一推，一顆子彈便以箭一般的速度射入了墻體發出嘣的一聲。

“下去。”  
“去哪兒…？”

砰砰砰地連發子彈聲一環扣一環響起，他聽到背後那人咒罵了一聲，對面不知是哪裡的敵人在樓頂將屋內為數不多的幾幅玻璃掛畫都打的粉碎，他沒有受傷，卻無意間撇到老闆的手被地上的玻璃劃傷的血跡。

老闆掀開了去往二樓階梯前的地毯——它一直連在壁爐旁，自然沒有人會去好奇，更沒有人想去打掃地毯下的灰塵——然而崔韓率驚訝地看到了一層暗格，將它拉起來下面有條破舊不堪的走道。崔韓率開著手機的手電筒往下走去，而老闆則緊跟其後，將翻蓋蓋上之後用鑰匙鎖了起來。

“現在是怎麼回事，為什麼會有人追上來。”

“大概是發現我們倆在一塊了。”崔韓率絲毫沒感覺後者有失去冷靜的樣子，仿佛這樣的事只是出去散步遇到了一起事不關己的意外事故一樣，“大概是衝你來的。”

“我…？”  
“不，不，我感覺還是因為我們倆吧。”那慵懶聲音帶著點譏諷，“不過放心吧，你不會死的。”

崔韓率正疑惑著為什麼，很快又有了回復，“勝澈說無論如何都要保護你。”

“我沒想到他連這地方都沒告訴你。”崔韓率有些呼吸困難，似乎是到達底層了——這地方竟連著一處密室，那兒有一些備用槍械和一輛廢舊了的柴油汽車，“你被保護的相當好啊。”

“你到底是誰？”崔韓率被他塞進了副駕駛之後看著對方坐上了駕駛座。

“他的一個朋友罷了。”他用衣服擦了擦眼鏡上的灰，隨後戴回了臉上，“係好安全帶。”

耳朵聽取不到真正想要的信息，剛係上安全帶，車輪與地面的高速摩擦的聲音以及引擎發出的噪音讓崔韓率緊張地握住了安全把手。

“坐穩了。”他深吸一口氣，鬆開了離合器之後崔韓率感覺自己已經不是在車上而是飛機上了。

“我們要去哪？”崔韓率遲一刻問道。

“去罪惡都市。”

-

車程大約四個小時，崔韓率並不會開車但他佩服對方一絲一毫都沒有要休息，反而像打了雞血一樣飆車的本能。

崔韓率現在需要去在意的應該是自己在一個完全陌生的城市，只能依仗旁邊這位聲稱會保護自己的人了——儘管他看起來更需要自己的保護。“我們到了，你站遠一點。”

他好似故意把車開到了鬧市區附近，將車尾箱的一箱子油拎了出來，撒在了車身上——淡漠地掏出了打火機點著了一根煙，另一隻手裡的煙往崔韓率的方向揚了揚。

崔韓率搖了搖頭。  
“怎麼了，他不在，沒人知道你吸了。”

男孩又使勁地擺了擺手，把頭擰到墻的那一側。此舉引來他的一聲竊笑，隨後他把多拿的煙收了回去。“往左走，裝作沒事，我一會就跟上。”

看著男孩消失在石岩拐角處，他插著口袋的手蹭了蹭後腰帶上的手槍，隨後將唇邊的煙扔到了油水旁。

爆炸聲很響，不僅是車本身的柴油，後尾箱的汽油更是真實意義上的火上澆油。

“Vernon，如果我沒記錯勝澈確實給你取了這名字。”人群根本無需撥開——他們完全被那突如其來的聲音弄得一驚一乍，有的想好奇圍觀，有的則四處逃竄，“我們現在還不能去找他。”

“為什麼？”

“他被囚禁了將近八個月了。”

“什麼？”崔韓率難以置信地放慢了腳步，現在他們已經趨離了鬧市區，門外邊除了進不去賭場的普通人就是乞丐騙子在外頭幽靈般地遊蕩。

“是紐約不夠舒服嗎，讓你回到洛杉磯來。”他們成功走到了另一處安全屋，儘管崔韓率並不知道那是安全屋，但門上刻著的“安全屋“(Safe House)還真有這位夥計的風範。“先進去吧，我會向你說明的。”

-

崔勝澈早已在這狹隘的空間裡喪失了時間概念，可能已經發燒了，也可能已經燒過頭了——他不清楚，只是迷蒙地看著地面，他的眼睛都是模糊的——由於被水多次浸潤又經過風霜洗禮，他的臉儘管沒有受傷都乾澀的像這座城市邊緣的荒漠。

正常人在空無一物的房間或者空間裡的精神只能維持72個小時，有人曾經強行往他嘴裡灌入營養液(那樣的東西根本不是人吃的)，被他撒的吐的到處都是之餘，那些手下們還有一定幾率受到這頭雄獅的傷害，於是在那人的緊盯之下他被迫注射了葡萄糖點滴。

唯有看向那人的時候，那雙眼的銳利以及不會抵抗的身體彰顯著崔勝澈頑強的意志——這使人折磨起來素然無味，畢竟得不到想要的訊息之餘還吃不了兜著走。

門被吱呀一聲打開的時候，崔勝澈正仰著身體靠在椅背上吹著口哨，頭也一點一點地向後倒去，好像下一秒就要整個人倒在已經風乾了的水泥地上。

“哦…瞧瞧這是誰來了…”  
“金…珉規？”他故意把最後的字錯到變音。

“聽著，”——崔勝澈得到他應得的了，對方揪住了他頭頂新長出來的黑髮，銀髮還是他來到拉斯維加斯時染的，說是為了引人注意，“我才不在乎你那弟弟在哪。”

“哦哦…我知道，沒有得到充分父愛的孩子都像你這樣衝著別人埋怨嗎？也該長大了吧。”他仰頭看了看門後面的廁所，又垂下眼仰視著金珉奎。

他八個月以來從來沒被碰過的臉狠狠地挨了一下，往地上唾了口帶血的泡沫，“全圓佑在哪。”

短暫的呼吸聲掩住一陣沉默過後，低著頭的囚犯再次啞然失笑，“怎麼了，覺得我和他很熟？”

金珉奎又用力將他的頭往上拉，疼的崔勝澈倒吸了一口涼氣，頭髮因為冰水風乾之後還凝結在一塊，雜亂不堪又有些骯髒惡心，“說出來我可以考慮放了你。”

他看得出來這人完全不精通逼供，一開始就已經給出讓步籌碼，崔勝澈依舊閉著雙目，不去感受已經凍成青紫的肌膚，“然後再把我抓回來？”

“不會，我跟我爸不一樣。”

這乳臭未乾的臭小子，崔勝澈自嘲地咳了一聲，反正告訴他也無妨，整個加州那麼大，他怕是沒個兩三年都找不到的，“咳哼，他在……”

“在幹嘛呢，珉奎。”兩人都戰慄了一下——崔勝澈可能只是因為門縫漏進來的冷風打了個啰嗦，不過金珉奎剛才那副強硬的力度在幾秒鐘內削了一半。

“沒什麼，只是看看能不能問出點什麼來。”他支起了彎曲過久的身體，故意把手指的指節掐得咯吱咯吱響。

“出去巡邏吧，他不說也罷。獵物會自己找上門來的。”債權人意味深長地看著他。

“知道了，父親。”金珉奎退回了陰影處。

-

拉斯維加斯的夜晚與白晝相比顯得極冷，不過想到崔勝澈都已經挨了那麼久的冷，這會崔韓率反而無暇顧及自己凍得發紫的雙手了。

“戴上吧。”全圓佑臨時在雜貨店給他買了副手套，卻被一直待在安全屋裡喝熱可可的男孩婉拒了。“名字都告訴你了還是對我那麼抵觸啊。”

“我來這兒只想找到他。”崔韓率還是在想這人沒搞清楚當務之急——搞不好是自己找錯人瞎耗時間呢。“我們再這樣下去……”

“Vernon啊，勝澈是做什麼的你知道嗎。”

“……不知道。”他實話實說。

“他販毒，走私武器，”全圓佑用打火機點亮了煤油燈，然後看了崔韓率一眼，“在此之前，他也有販賣過人口——當然，這些都是上頭命令他的。”

“我知道我說的不太可信，不過我跟你母親還是有一面之緣的。”他掏出了一面懷錶，盯著上面只剩一刻鐘就到零點的時間發呆，“令堂的事我很抱歉。”

崔韓率沉悶地看著玻璃台上放著的手套，迅速接受訊息的能力令全圓佑有些意外。  
“既然如此，為什麼被囚禁了。”

全圓佑明白他的意思，他喝了口威士忌暖暖胃之後，將眼鏡摘下來猶如擦拭槍械一樣仔細地擦著，“因為你。”

“我？”

“也許你是什麼都不知道，可上面人不會信崔勝澈說的這一套，你無辜之餘連同謀都算不上，對地下世界也就只有不利而已。”

“那他們的目的是我的話……為什麼……”

“哈，見鬼。問勝澈去吧。”他又含下一口苦澀的溫液，“我從來沒見過他對一個人這樣。”

崔韓率反應再慢也不會不明白他話裡有話。所以一開始崔勝澈是藉著自己去紐約的機會在洛杉磯銷聲匿跡，是為了自己能夠從這些混亂的地下世界中脫離。但他明明可以親口跟自己說的——而不是從第三個人口中聽到事情原委。

“他本可以找個替罪羊…奈何他也不是那種人。”

“原本一切都可以安然無恙，直到他……”全圓佑將酒杯放下後，再次看向了手中的懷錶。  
“時間差不多了，Vernon，休息夠了就走吧。”

他說的對。多年以來崔勝澈對自己的無微不至跟那些冰涼槍械湊合在一起完全不符合情理，他確實是無辜的——或許他從未了解過崔勝澈。也難怪在他跟自己揮手告別的時候，仿佛沒有任何別的感情夾雜在裡頭，僅僅是道別。

沒有自己的介入，也就不會擾亂他的正常生活了。什麼是對什麼是錯…於他而言從未重要過，最重要的只是崔勝澈做什麼他都認為是對的。

除了當初停下腳步，與自己搭話的那一刻。

“韓率，崔韓率。”男孩低著頭說道，並將手套放入兜里。

全圓佑看了安全屋最後一眼，隨後把門帶上了。

-

全圓佑一向主張輕裝上陣，關於手槍瞄準的事崔勝澈教了他幾次，成果不算很差(兩人都是遊戲精英)，可由於自身的記憶障礙他不能保證什麼了——頂多能保住崔韓率就行了。

“從後門進去，這是催淚瓦斯。”他塞了一小瓶氣囊給崔韓率，通過複製崔勝澈得來的指紋刷了進去，“走樓梯，八樓。”

“我支開他們，這個，”全圓佑把後腰的另一把手槍塞到了他衣服的內側袋裡，  
“希望你不會用到。”

崔韓率好不容易鎮定下來，安撫著自己不是第一次拿到這樣的真槍實彈，“我們在哪裡匯合。”

“八樓的中心梯井。”

“誰在那兒——唔、唔……”被隨手擲出碎石子的聲音吸引，全圓佑快速用麻醉針打入電梯口那位保鏢矯健的肉體將其放倒以後，按著後腰的消音槍閃入了側門的樓梯間。

“通話裝置測試。”

“收到，這感覺還真新鮮。”崔韓率大步大步地沿著梯旋狂奔，心裡還默念著層數。

“上帝啊，真希望崔勝澈能教你點有用的。”全圓佑悄無聲息地放倒了四五個人之後抵達了見面地點，所有的攝像頭都按照計劃被他的遙控裝置移向別處——案發現場無人察覺。

所幸崔勝澈該給的都給他了，無論是進出方式還是各種網路加密過的遙控裝置，“808。”

“你怎麼知道。”

“他隨口說的，我隨便猜的，隨便吧。”這會他徹底表現得像個賴賬的地下痞子，崔韓率有些不合作的情緒飆升起來。

“夥計，該你了。”崔韓率個子不矮，鍛煉上也因為崔勝澈有很好的提成，固然不會被察覺。守衛再怎麼森嚴也不能沒有守衛本身，全圓佑還是很欣賞這混血兒的聰慧的——畢竟自己身上確實沒幾塊肉來充當士兵。

換上警衛服之後更顯高大了的他，完全沒有被人質疑之說——紐約的口音也在全圓佑的叮囑下藏的妥帖。

“嘿，鑰匙。”過度緊張讓崔韓率的聲音沒什麼底氣，使得那個守衛在原地站了一會——全圓佑在防火門邊屏住呼吸，手指已經在撥弄上膛口——他時刻準備做最壞打算。

“喏。”高大的守衛從胸前的拉鏈縫隙中抽出了幾串鑰匙，“看好了。”

“當然。”崔韓率接了過去，並在那人回頭的一瞬間將七樓的那串鑰匙拋了出去——默契到極致地落到了全圓佑手中之後，後者迅速往防火門裡面的梯井走去。

“這兒的人很多，等我拉響七樓的警報，把人都引過去。”

就是現在！警報儀顯著的紅色燈光轉動著，整棟樓都傳來了警報聲，守衛們迅速地往梯井的方向湧去，其中幾個還撥開了崔韓率——他正往反方向緩慢地走著。

“夥計，去吧，總得有人留在八樓。”  
這樣接地氣的說法似乎沒有人會質疑他，反而從中透出的冷靜讓他獲取了信賴，轉開一層鎖頭之後崔韓率還在努力解開第二層，果然看到了血跡斑斑的——他再熟悉不過的人——

“哥？”

僅此一聲便使得那人抬起了悵然若失的頭顱。  
“韓率…？”

-

全圓佑與他通話的最後一句話是讓他不要敘舊。崔韓率解開了那些繁重的繩索後，崔勝澈幾乎連站立都有些吃力。

“你跟圓佑來的？”他的口腔裡頭都帶著一絲血腥氣——那是之前一些不必要的小摩擦引起的。“他在哪？”

“他在七樓。”崔韓率提線木偶般地回答他的問題。他現在所有的注意力都集中在哥哥的傷勢上——衣服的布料都被血液浸染，隱隱約約的傷口觸目驚心，而他身上的冰涼也讓自己覺得要是來的再遲些，恐怕在他胸前與自己同步躍動的心臟也會凍結。

“去跟他匯合，還有……”崔勝澈把崔韓率的面罩拉了下來，然後碰了碰他上身各個部位的衣料——果不其然碰到了先前全圓佑放置在他身上的武器，“這個你估計不會用，也用不上了。”

崔韓率聽到了手槍和自己內側袋金屬拉鏈的觸碰聲，“催淚瓦斯，他還真是…”

崔勝澈推開了崔韓率想要繼續攙扶自己的動作，“你知道怎麼用吧。”

崔韓率應聲點頭，不捨地看了崔勝澈好一會。  
“你會沒事的吧。”

“你覺得呢。”他朝著廁所的玻璃鏡面開了一槍。

雜音一路在七樓響起，樓層面很大，全圓佑在天花板的排氣管裡小心翼翼地移動著，隨後跳落到了一個偌大的辦公室。

搜查人員的痕跡還在不斷波及，他用消音槍打死一個就是一個——這還屬於單方面攻擊的範疇，很快因為人數增多開始不奏效。

“人在哪，搜。”

“快點快點。”

“喂，你！呃——！”領頭的衛兵在想要繼續大聲指揮的時候便一命嗚呼了，全圓佑暗自竊笑了一聲，這下子怕是其他人都要亂成一窩蜂了。

他掉頭就打算去梯井了，想必那兒應該有計劃中的崔韓率和崔勝澈在等待自己，如果進展順利的話。

面前突然閃過的黑影讓他舉起了手中的槍，他還不知道有多少顆子彈剩下，但幾米之間的距離也足夠了，扣下扳機之後什麼事都毫無懸念了——

想不到對方是同樣的姿勢將槍頭對準自己，這下比的應該是速度了。

黑影越來越近，下半身從陰影到光明一點一點的顯出。

“全圓佑？”黑影開口了。

他愣了愣，手裡的槍都差點滑了出去。

“人在這邊！人在這邊！”不知後方哪裡開始的騷動，守衛們都湍急地湧了過來，從黑影的兩側穿了過來。

一記鐵質氣囊砰噔幾聲落入地面，接著崔韓率便拉了拉他的胳膊，全圓佑愣是沒回頭跟上，但嘴裡先問了起來，“人呢。”

“他去一層了，說是分頭行動更有利。”

有利個鬼，跟在崔韓率身後的全圓佑嘖了一聲，他還不知方才是為何被人認出——這棟樓裡除了崔勝澈怎麼會有第二個人認識他。此時由不得他再怠慢了，而到達一樓的門外意外再次發生了。

“再往前走一步試試看。”  
槍口正對著染的發亮的銀髮。

-

“別動，再動一下他就完蛋了。”  
黑影的模樣開始清晰起來了——全圓佑依舊目視著對面的崔勝澈，迫切地希望後者能給個解釋。

還說沒事，三下兩下就被逮了個正著，自己還是太過於相信崔勝澈的話了，崔韓率憤憤地想到。

“韓率。”旁邊的老虎很心急，全圓佑只是抬起一隻手示意他不要亂動，“COUPS，怎麼回事。”

金珉奎生得俊俏，身高來看完全壓制住了面前的囚犯——倒不如說那個抵著腦袋的手槍殺傷力更大，“一人換一人，你過來，我就放了他。”

令全圓佑有些心急如焚的是，崔勝澈好似故意不跟他對上眼，也沒有給他任何訊息，一直在身旁的崔韓率則不知所措地看著他。

他感到有些走投無路，或者他真不知道崔勝澈在玩什麼把戲了。

“快點。”槍口又撞了撞崔勝澈的腦袋。崔韓率的手筋突突地跳，他的手已經在全圓佑不經意間伸到了後腰的槍套邊。

“把槍放下，韓率。”全圓佑用兩邊都聽得到的聲音對崔韓率說道，崔韓率過了好一會才撤回了身，站在背光面的全圓佑使崔勝澈沒法看清他的表情，這位友人想必是相當厭惡自己了。

全圓佑大步流星地向前，對面同時也讓崔勝澈往前走了幾步。這個步驟還未到最終完成的瞬間，崔韓率身後便出現了一堆衛兵，他眼疾手快地拉住崔勝澈就往側邊的灌木叢方向跑，沒有任何束縛的全圓佑自然而然也可以跟過去，可他只是站在原地彷徨著看向追兵舉起的槍——

瞄準的是自己的腿。

“砰——”一顆子彈突然射入那衛兵的頭顱，腦漿剎那間迸濺出來，血肉模糊地倒在梯級上。

全圓佑仍然沒有離開原地，一會是綁架崔勝澈一會又是協助自己的“敵人”越走越近，仔細看他的黑髮中躍動著藍色。

察覺到倒下同伴的異樣，士兵將目標又轉移到了另外兩人身上，瞄準靠近自己的人的瞬間全圓佑推開了他，掏出了後腰的手槍卻慢了一步。

他的眼鏡被擊飛了，鏡片瞬間碎裂到無法復原的地步，金珉奎見狀又立刻把槍舉了起來，卻被全圓佑摁住了手。

無論怎麼看七八個追兵都有些多過頭了，失衡的戰鬥力對他們來說都沒有任何利益，就幾分鐘內的射擊量來說金珉奎有百發百中的可能，但全圓佑不想冒這個險。

有什麼直覺在告訴自己，這個人並不是敵人。

他反手握了握金珉奎的手腕，征求意見般地沉著嗓音問了一句，“你要跟過來嗎。”


	3. 能見度 / Visibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正相反，崔韓率愛那張臉，他愛他的身體，背德的情愫已經滲進了他的骨頭。他承認他愛他，至於崔勝澈——至少他裝作是這樣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *雙崔  
*top!Vernon/bottom!S.coups

崔勝澈不驚訝崔韓率會因為這樣的事而憤怒——他太清楚弟弟的脾性了。留足時間讓對方在紐約敘舊，以洛城的大小要找到全圓佑的幾率也不小——不過這一切都不是崔勝澈最初想達到的目的。

他只希望生活回到正軌——等到全圓佑把事情準備周全方可把他的罪名洗清，不論是之前幹過的臟事，亦或是指他與崔韓率有染的事。

長開了的少年矯健的步伐一點一點地往前走，握著自己的手腕時鬆時緊，像是怕會弄疼他似的。也是，自己手腕上的紅痕仍然像鐐銬一樣加之於身，可崔勝澈絲毫感覺不到痛感。

他早就在心裡有了B計劃，他希望崔韓率也跟著備用方案走。

“為什麼走之前不告訴我。”崔韓率有些氣結地走進了安全屋，雙手舉上舉下地對著空氣發洩起來，“為什麼不接我電話？為什麼什麼都不說？”

崔勝澈安靜地聽著男孩的質問，他亦步亦趨地走過男孩身邊，用帶血的左手拍了拍他的背，然後蹲下身子去拉開那一扯就能整個脫離整體的木櫃。

兄長殘破的身體像是剛從煉獄脫出，連他的心都險些因為高溫燃燒殆盡。  
崔韓率的心也在滴血，是崔勝澈親手捅進去的利刃。

他強硬地將藥片嚥入喉中，不想卻得到了那男孩遞過來的溫水。

“......”崔勝澈毫不猶豫地一飲而盡，有那麼一瞬他希望這是一杯酒，將喉嚨里的血液都蒸發掉，藉著後勁去將他的男孩打發掉。

兄長惜字如金，向來都不太多話，最多話的時間也就只有崔韓率的年齡還在一位數開頭的時候，現在對方也有二十了，他更多時候傾向沉默。崔韓率無言地用雙手撐著腦袋，納悶著自己為什麼會在這裡。

“韓率，說件事吧。”逃脫著咽喉中的腥紅血澀，他又含下了一口水。“我們不是親兄弟。”

“我們也不可能是。”只要讓他清楚這個，從此我們就能夠不相往來。如果事情有了偏差，至少只會有一個人要背債入獄，像是生來就被釘死在墻上的通緝令，無論逃到哪結果都一樣。

“我從來都沒把你當做我的弟弟。”

他沒有告訴崔韓率，自己做夢都想要一個他那樣的弟弟。

“我也從來沒有讓你留在我身邊。”

因為只要你願意留下，我就不會有一秒鐘想要你離開我的視線。

崔勝澈感覺自己的領子被揪住了，但不像之前被金珉奎揪住的一樣。他太明白怎樣用言語去激怒一個人，顯然崔韓率也無法聽清自己的話，憤怒下的所有話語都會像箭雨一般投擲。他恍惚之間開始懷念崔韓率童年那會天真無邪的笑容。

什麼時候他也這麼大了。崔韓率發狠地掐住了他的脖子，他的力量已經今昔非比。窒息感如同被潮水淹沒般洶湧而至，崔勝澈沒有抵抗，但眼睛裡頭卻閃著要命的光輝——崔韓率可以從那雙眼裡透析到過去，他們在遊樂園裡一塊吃雪糕，在摩天輪裡面，他第一次知道了哥哥也跟自己是一樣的姓氏。

“我從來都沒把你當做我的弟弟。”

一個不成熟的弟弟的背後，一定會有一個過度縱容他的哥哥。崔勝澈感覺崔韓率動嘴的那一刻他整個人有如獵物一般被狠戾的雄虎撕咬開裂，他疼得倒吸好幾口氣，黑曜一般的眼球在那下垂的溫順眼皮底下搖曳。

“就因為這些，所以沒告訴我？”崔韓率的唇齒染上了兄長的血液，猩紅繞著他略微乾裂的唇紋一點一點地填補，溝壑間逐漸殷紅到了嘴角。順著月光的照耀，他有幸看到了自己從未見過的曼珠沙華。“要是我說。”

“我也從來沒把你當哥看呢？崔勝澈。”他用口袋裡全圓佑剩給他的備用戒刀，一吋一吋地將他身下的褲子刃開，“你覺得為什麼我要留在你身邊。”

我們當然不是兄弟，那雙眼若是看的足夠久，我就會看到你眼裡的雜質——銀河系裡面的星雲一般。崔勝澈懊惱過自己的瞳孔為何只有深不見底的漆黑，現在卻開始意識到這雙眼的曼妙了——有著這樣絕對的吸引力，就像一個不斷擴張的黑洞，讓弟弟對自己的話深信不疑。

崔韓率沒有反對過崔勝澈做任何事，事實上他也無權反對，就連自己被帶走的那一刻他也是心甘情願。可到頭來卻變成了他糾纏著崔勝澈，裝作一副毫發無損的姿態，枯等著崔勝澈給予他的，哪怕一點點回應——不過也就是自己往前一步，他再退後一步。

他想不出任何比喻去描繪了。徒手扯裂那礙事的破褲子後，望向的那雙眼裡只剩下絕望與黎明前的黑暗。他愈演愈烈地去解開他上衣的繩扣，卻不想得到那人的獻吻。

多虧了那杯水。兩人都一樣能夠獲得慾望帶來的快樂，忘卻本來已有的問題，沉醉於上癮已久的刺激感。崔勝澈的手撐在真皮沙發上，唇齒的交互間擠出一絲輕輕的窒音，在這期間飲下對方的涎液猶如拉斯維加斯那不要錢就能順到手的威士忌一般，他逐漸在這場吻戲中意亂情迷。

又有怎樣的兄弟能夠這樣瘋迷於侵入腦海中的情慾，在這罪惡都市的角落做著令人唾棄的事。崔勝澈在巨大的痛楚中感受到了自己第一次跟崔韓率交媾時感受到的一切，時過境遷的是崔韓率有意地直接拓入顯現出前戲的不充分，讓他的喘息都因此變得焦灼，眉頭像是沒法擰開瓶蓋的小孩一般褶皺著，沒有人不會對他那副受到慾望洗禮之後的臉指指點點，可崔韓率絕對不是其中之一。

正相反，崔韓率愛那張臉，他愛他的身體，背德的情愫已經滲進了他的骨頭。他承認他愛他，至於崔勝澈——至少他裝作是這樣。

“哈、啊...啊！啊啊...！...”

崔勝澈可能永遠不會知道崔韓率十幾年來的生日願望，全都只有一個。要是真的有哪一次生日直接讓崔韓率將願望脫口而出的話，也不會是他真正已經許下的願望。兒時他從父親那裡明白不能向他人輕易作出承諾，因為承諾永遠不會被兌現，但願望不會。

願望更具有迷信的感覺。他看著崔勝澈神色難耐地抵著自己的胸膛，手在不知不覺中探到了崔勝澈沙發枕下去——在他被全圓佑放置期間，他摸清了所有東西的存在。崔韓率握出一把沙漠之鷹，抵住了崔勝澈的腦袋，保險拉動的聲音在幽靜的安全屋裡面迴蕩了一聲。

崔勝澈開過的槍不算多，但裝填過的子彈與走私過的武器數以千計。冰涼的觸感在額頭上左動右移，暴露了那人欠缺的決心，崔勝澈凝望著他那承載浩瀚宇宙的眼窩，體內的溫度與額頭的溫度不一樣，裡面依舊牢牢地扣結著弟弟沒有繼續動作的物什。

崔勝澈不知道自己下面有沒有被對方的蠻橫弄出血來——反正他也不在乎。退一萬步崔韓率要是開了槍，他也不知道這茬全圓佑會怎樣收尾。但他知道對方是說到做到的，畢竟這是他對全圓佑的委託——唯一一次，也是最後一次了。

“開槍吧。”眼下他的底氣充沛十足。

崔韓率相當清楚他的反應，所以他相信崔勝澈遇到的任何一個人都不會像自己一樣做出瘋狂舉動——他單手轉了轉釦環迫令槍口離開崔勝澈的額頭，握緊了槍柄——槍口就這樣對準了自己的下頜，手指開始移動到扳機鉤上——

整個過程不超過五秒。崔勝澈可以看到淺棕色的眼睫毛刷過那片星雲，自己的手沒有與視線併攏，風馳電摯下的速度讓那雷鳴一般的衝擊聲在兩人耳畔旁掠過，即使是射上了天花板，崔勝澈也難免因此渾身一震。

槍聲劃破了黎明，地平線難以遮擋的第一縷曙光在這乾旱沙漠中再次冉升。

崔勝澈的身體都嚇冷了，冷汗都已經遍佈了他的身體，一時間連方才被水潤濕的紅唇都蒼白起來。他不可置信地看了眼崔韓率，卻因為耳蝸裡面的轟鳴作響無法聚焦視線，嘴裡乾澀地抖出字節，“你瘋了嗎？”

“你不是讓我開槍嗎。”崔韓率努力不被方才開槍的恐懼支配——他的手仍然在陰影處顫抖，但一絲驕傲感從大腦皮層炸開。

“我對你而言算是什麼。”在每一場遊戲裡他都輸給了崔勝澈，並不代表他畏懼兄長，忤逆而又帶著憤怒，他一點一點地做著同樣的動作，就連下身的姿勢都保持不變，再次摸起槍舉了起來。“告訴我。”

“我到底算什麼？”

-

崔勝澈不算是特別敏感的人，至少在生活上不是——總的來說，崔韓率這些思想在暗處萌生的時候，作為哥哥他沒有及時阻止就會導致後患無窮。他迅猛地將對方手裡的槍管向上抬起，迫使崔韓率又往自己的一側開了兩槍，墻紙瞬間破出兩個槍洞——他感覺自己的耳朵快聾了。

“韓率——”他恨開槍也有第二個原因，因為傷害別人的同時，他自己也死過一次了。

他低估了弟弟的憤怒和能耐，子彈耗光使得崔韓率無處發洩，壓下哥哥的膝蓋後側便是一記狠狠地侵入，崔勝澈的身體繃得像一根快要斷掉的弦。他也不知道自己會在什麼時候斷掉，不知不覺間崔勝澈感覺自己像一個沒有生命的木偶，任由弟弟在自己身上抽絲起舞。

如果時間可以逆轉，......我也不會繼續把你帶在身邊了。

漆黑的眼睛裡第一次浮出潤澤，崔勝澈的眼淚在眨眼間就落入了鬢角處，他的呻吟捲入一絲哭腔——他不會道歉，儘管沒人教過他，他也會道歉，但那個人不會是崔韓率——

“我不能，哈，讓你...冒這個險，嗯...”他咬著牙，一個字一個字地說道。

難道我能嗎，崔韓率收回了自己夾帶敵意的衝撞，將話鋒轉了回去。“那你就可以冒這個險嗎？”

“我什麼...都...不是...”他的話語如同他的身體，被弟弟撞得支離破碎。

“是啊，你什麼都不是。”崔韓率的動作放緩了，一瞬間崔勝澈都感覺兩人的溫存又回到了往昔，他們倆能夠一起討論著跟未來完全不搭邊的事，“可對我來說你就是我有的一切。”

這並不是說謊，從一開始崔韓率便對此深信不疑，他會因為崔勝澈的一句話而高興，一句話而難受，漸漸地......他感覺崔勝澈漸漸地開始成為他的全部。

“為什麼你認為我可以讓你一個人冒險？”

崔勝澈不再回答他的問題，答案他心知肚明——自己的心軟造就了如今不必要的麻煩，他一度以為只要經過幾番洗腦對方就會打消念頭，事情發展應該如魚得水，但事實證明崔韓率實在不如以往，或者說自己都沒好好了解過自己的弟弟——以及自己暗處不見光的感情。

“嗯、呃嗯...，...哈啊啊......”

我在放不下什麼呢。

“韓率啊、啊...咿......嗚......”

我高傲的自尊？我卑微的人格？

“啊...快、啊嗯......那裡......”

我在鬧什麼彆扭呢。

“呃嗯、啊啊......啊！！”

我在跟自己過不去？

“......”崔勝澈噙著淚水看著他，唇縫慢慢地閉合了。崔韓率在這一路暴行之後才發現他的眼角已經暈染出了紅色花紋，如果真有這樣的花也不會是在這該死的拉斯維加斯會有的就是了。“......”

他伏下身子靠近崔勝澈低垂的腦袋旁邊，才聽到那稀稀拉拉的三個字眼。

“......對不起......”

崔勝澈想要止住這該死的眼淚，可他決堤了一樣地難以自抑地哭著，將頭擰到了背光處。崔韓率輕輕地拍他的背，順著脊骨往返撫慰著，人卻看著窗外開始蒙蒙亮的天。

-

都快三十了還能哭成這樣，真的太丟人了。崔勝澈在兩人過久的沉默中迸發出一聲笑聲，低頭間看到地上的保險套也令他的嘴角止不住的上揚起來。崔韓率出於關切轉過頭去看卻被崔勝澈揪住了耳朵，登時把弟弟疼得個齜牙咧嘴。

“你現在膽子也大了？沒經過我同意就做。”崔勝澈的眼睛還泡得紅腫，一副哭過之後的模樣雖然楚楚可憐，說出來的話卻讓崔韓率唯命是從地搖搖頭又點點頭。而後他又鬆開了弟弟，側身站起來去找破舊衣櫃裡的多餘褲子——他以前和全圓佑在這放的褲子可多了。

“不要叫我名字。”他套上褲子啞著哭嗓說了句。“除了我爸，只有你知道我的名字。”

“真的？”

“嗯，因為不能暴露身份。”他用不再流血的手揉了揉崔韓率的頭髮。“現在我們先回去...”

“哥。”崔勝澈應聲回頭望他。

“哥，哥。”崔勝澈知道他的意思了——而後又感覺到對方從背後擁抱自己的溫度，任由崔韓率將下巴擱在他頸窩，撒嬌一樣的呼喚一聲一聲傳來，“哥，哥，哥——”

他默認了，說明先前的一切都只是違心的話罷了。核實清楚的崔韓率眼尾終於是有了點笑意——也不乏他對自己這些卑微心思的嘲笑。

“好了好了......”崔勝澈鮮少用這樣安慰的語氣，揉著自己耳垂的同時說出了與心裡截然不同的話，“你之前開的那幾槍真的很過分，知道嗎。”

“哥要是不那樣說我也不會那樣做啊。”崔韓率嘟著嘴念道，那帶著一點點紐約的俏皮口音讓崔勝澈覺得又是氣又是好笑。“明明是哥更過分。”

的確是過分了些，可眼下他們的“過分”勢均力敵，為何要鬧這樣的內訌呢。

-

洛杉磯，全圓佑的花店。  
直接過去是件很貿然的事。

崔勝澈被囚禁期間只見過崔韓率的肖像畫——畫的雖然是很像，但神態還是不夠到位。比如現在崔韓率只要帶個墨鏡就不會被任何人認出來，鑲上幾個跟崔勝澈一樣的耳釘之後——兩人相貌儼然。

崔勝澈自己也不能被認出來，所以他只能用圍巾把自己有多嚴實就包多嚴實。兩個人在等著紅綠燈的時候，崔韓率又看到了那個字牌。

“Vernon.”  
他們倆幾乎是脫口而出，對視一眼後心照不宣地看向了電線桿下來往的車輛。

還說不是兄弟呢。崔勝澈邁開步子走在前面，而崔韓率——明明他才是那個應該走的很快的人，卻慢吞吞地跟在崔勝澈身側，擺過的手臂時不時蹭過崔勝澈的，斑馬線上的影子也交相疊起。

原本可以在這座城市滯留一會的，畢竟是自己的出生地。崔韓率看著崔勝澈翻找對方東西的樣子跟入室搶劫是沒什麼兩樣的，他不想對哥哥撬鎖的能力做別的評價，硬要評價，那只能說他哥哥真的很能幹了。

各種意義上的能幹。崔勝澈找到了之前委託全圓佑做的假護照——債權人跟政府的勾當非常多，所以有個護照章也不是一件奇怪的事，只是他在胡亂地倒出每個儲物箱裡面的物件——就是沒有護照章。

該死的同夥又將東西藏起來了，崔勝澈的確走不開身，只要全圓佑還抓著他的把柄不放——不過他眼尖地看到了護照裡面夾著一片楓葉。

這大概是他們不會再留在美國的意思了。“我們要出境了。”

“哥，我有護照。”崔韓率茫然地翻著崔勝澈遞到手上的護照，上面還寫著Vernon，“就在我們原來的車上......”

“不用了。”崔韓率這個名字肯定因為自己被通緝了，崔勝澈翻看著自己的護照，果不其然看到上面寫著自己的代號而不是名字。全圓佑果然是他認識過的最為有謀略的人，一早就將自己的信息都據為己有了——難怪債權人會想要追查他的下落。

他試著用手機向全圓佑發送定位，幾分鐘後就有了回復——沒有看到偷渡兩個字真是太好了。

[洛杉磯機場，叫崔韓率把東西帶上，換兩張綠卡。]

“他說的東西是什麼，韓率。”

崔韓率躊躇地停下腳步，在崔勝澈的困惑視線下從兜里亮出了一個U盤。  
“這是十年來的交易記錄。”

“什麼時候......”崔勝澈驚訝地想起當時的那場營救——讓崔韓率兵分兩路的時候，崔韓率雖然假惺惺地裝作是想留在自己身邊，但事實上就是迅速抵達了中間層——五樓的資料室。各個樓層的資料都被全圓佑掌握在手，崔勝澈想著這個殺手锏晚點再用，沒想到全圓佑再次搶佔先機。“你......”

“他說你會沒事。”崔韓率弱弱地回了句。

“我去換綠卡，你先去候機室等著。”眼下也沒有吃多少東西，光靠之前安全屋裡的備用儲糧也不知道能撐多久。崔勝澈餓的有些厲害，看著快要十二點的時間，他有些分不清是中午還是凌晨了。

他們在機場依舊遮的嚴嚴實實，崔勝澈這樣一開口又讓他心涼了，“我要跟著你。”

“會暴露的。”崔勝澈在運送帶上轉眼看向他，“我們這次一走就不會再回來了。”

十年的交易記錄，要定罪都可以了。崔勝澈垂下眼瞼看著跟在自己腳下平行移動的履帶，他現在居然會有點想念自己入獄多年的父親。

“不會暴露的。就算暴露也...”崔韓率篤定地看著哥哥。“至少讓我在你身邊。”

崔勝澈的內心兩天下來動搖過幾百次了，次次計劃好的事情都會被這個纏人的混血兒擾得亂七八糟，“韓率，現在不是在過家家，如果錯一步就沒有重來的機會了。”

他推著崔韓率走到了前往候機樓的直升梯邊，摁下了樓層。

“你真的答應我沒事？”

“我、唔...嗯呼...”沒等他說完，崔勝澈感覺自己的圍巾被牽過去，在所有的遮掩下完成了一個不深不淺的吻。

“就算是食言，我也會救你回來。”崔韓率走進了電梯，在梯門合併之前開口道。“做好覺悟吧。”

什麼叫做好覺悟，崔勝澈用圍巾遮住半張臉，我這輩子不就是你救回來的嗎。

-

崔韓率出電梯後朝著備用播音室走了過去，把無線耳麥掛到了脖子上。“你終於和他分開了。”

“密碼是多少，”跟了崔勝澈這麼多年，崔韓率就算原本是個有耐力的人也被磨光了一半。他用假的員工指紋掃進了監控室，按照對方的要求開啟了其中一台電腦，“聽著，這件事要是不成功......”

“我不做沒有把握的事。”全圓佑的聲音悠悠地傳來。“現在把u盤插上，把無線電對準顯示屏。”

遠程漏洞。崔韓率半信半疑地看著顯示屏上的鼠標，他看到界面上正不斷地跳出黑屏與綠色文字交錯的畫面，大概半分鐘的時間就在這台電腦上獲得了在拉斯維加斯時沒有的權限。

“果然是要官方認證的賬號，機場果然方便很多。”接下來就是一目十行地刷屏式地解碼進行權限擴大，全圓佑利用三台電腦攻擊著債權人管制的系統漏洞。“你哥哥怎樣了。”

他果然沒聽到什麼回應。全圓佑眼下也沒什麼閒空打發時間，他窺視著另一台主機上的殺毒系統，心裡想著要不要再安排幾個木馬保險。“綠卡的話他會拿到的。”

“前提是將所有關於coups的記錄都改掉。”所有記錄不知道會花費多少時間。儘管看到屏幕不斷地刷機，但崔韓率不知道時間還剩多少——況且崔勝澈還在外面，他現在跟行走的定時炸彈別無二致。

“有沒有更快的方法。”崔韓率問道。

耳畔的收音設備只傳來了一陣電腦的雜音，就在崔韓率打算放棄的時候，全圓佑才慢悠悠地開口，“有倒是有。”

“把你的身份賣給我。我保證你哥哥沒事。”

崔韓率謹慎地步出工作室，將口罩和帽子全部帶好後，將方才的對講設備都扔進了垃圾桶裡。用全圓佑給他的root修改程式將工作室的管理員身份鎖定了起來——沒有技術人員在的話還能再拖一段時間，這期間所有的記錄全部改掉並且打掃痕跡走過後門，崔勝澈就不會有任何因為犯罪而無法出境的嫌疑了。

他在大堂一處不起眼的地方看到了崔勝澈——他的眼睛掃視著航班號，不過他的表情似乎有些百感交集，崔韓率估摸著計劃已經開始敗露。

崔勝澈是到了大堂的行李托運處才發現手裡的u盤是假的，如此一來只能證明真的在崔韓率手上——他從來就不善於造假，這樣的做法估計也是全圓佑教的。這樣一來他也就算了，他明白全圓佑會在記錄上動手腳，畢竟他們從來就是一根線上的螞蚱，要互相掩護這種事大家都很清楚。

如果真的殺了對方就無法做到互相提供呈堂證供。崔勝澈當然沒有信他的鬼話，尤其是在他帶著崔韓率來找自己的時候——他無非希望能獲得更多自己的把柄。但當他聽到對方和自己的弟弟有所交易時，他有些慍怒起來了。

“你怎麼就這麼輕易地把身份賣出去了？”崔勝澈咋舌，手裡握出的汗弄得綠卡都有些滑手，“萬一你被他擺了一道...”雖然對全圓佑來說有些不太公平，但以崔勝澈多年來的“合作經驗”，這當然是個相當合理的推測。

“不會，”崔韓率晃了晃手中兩張登機牌，崔勝澈還是一副質疑的表情，“哥連我都不信？”

[各位閣下請注意，前往加拿大溫哥華的航班CSC08現在開始登機，請從8號登機口進行登機。]

他決定搖搖頭跟上去，走在途中時卻被廣播聲裡頭自己的名字嚇得呼吸一滯。

[下面發放一則尋人啟事，閣下S.COUPS，請在聽到這條廣播後到五號服務台。]

可崔韓率握緊自己的手沒有放開。他一步一步地跟著他走去了登機口——中途他看到了所有的顯示屏上都顯示著自己的代號和照片。再這樣下去他只會暴露，但他更擔心的是牽引自己的男孩。

希望他一個人在加拿大能夠安然無恙。崔勝澈想著所有自己曾經做過的事，想到會和父親再度“重逢”而忍俊不禁起來。

“韓……”他突然被崔韓率捂住了嘴，兩人的舉動在熙熙攘攘的登機隊伍裡顯得不算起眼，弟弟卻想起什麼一樣提醒起來。“Vernon.”

崔勝澈會意地點點頭，崔韓率像是放下心一樣鬆開了手。崔韓率看著工作人員核實完自己的身份後將登機牌剪掉，後面跟著就是崔勝澈的。

掃描的過程讓崔韓率大氣都不敢出，他緊盯著對方讀卡顯示屏，綠卡上的名字卻赫然地寫著崔勝澈三個字——並且有著乾淨的記錄。廣播每隔一段時間就播一次尋人啟事，崔勝澈警惕地看了看那工作人員的神情，他反復地核實過後，抬頭看了一眼崔勝澈。

“是崔勝澈閣下本人嗎？”

“是。”似乎只是個拋物式問答。

“可以出示一下身份證嗎。”

綠卡因為是全圓佑給的，自然會在客戶端上動手腳。但身份證就不一定了，就在崔勝澈猶豫地準備將口袋裡的身份證拿出來時，廣播及時地換了個台詞。

[乘坐前往加拿大溫哥華的CSC08次航班的乘客請注意，您乘坐的航班馬上就要起飛了，請還未登機的乘客盡快登機。]

男人留意到後面的隊伍還有些乘客，於是再多看了一眼崔勝澈之後便低下頭，將登機牌刷過掃描儀交給了崔勝澈，“耽誤閣下的時間了，抱歉。”

崔勝澈禮貌地衝他道了謝，虛驚一場的走到了崔韓率身邊——他似乎也被嚇得不輕，但只要過了這關就已經不會再有問題了——至少這個問題會留在美國，一位叫S.COUPS的人身上。

-

兩年時間過去了。

崔勝澈坐在長椅上順著一年前領養的金毛——他說服了崔韓率好久才養到的寵物，這是他兒時因為生活過於貧困而沒有實現的夢想，現在他終於可以將飛盤扔的老遠，然後讓這個溫順的大傢伙去把它撿回來。

他也同樣沒想過自己會站在楓樹下。崔韓率買了兩個冰淇淋回來，看來是完全把自己那句“幫我買罐酒”給當成了耳邊風。

崔韓率舔著自己手裡的又哄著身邊的金毛，哥哥一副很不想吃的樣子讓他調侃出聲，“哥怎麼了，沒毒的，吃吧。”

崔勝澈看著他，舔了幾下手裡的甜筒，“等會去坐摩天輪嗎。”

“......好啊。”

-

一場回到家就無端發生的床事過後，崔勝澈被迫意識到果然不應該再帶著崔韓率到處玩了。更讓他無奈的是弟弟還將狗狗鎖到陽台外頭去了——他真該好好跟他談談這件事了。

他最後還是不慎沾了點酒，弄得自己有些醉醺醺的。想著去放狗狗出關之前先去廚房接點水，卻意外看到之前沒有過的一個花瓶——裡面上了幾簇花，崔勝澈一眼就認出是白梔子。

就算盛產楓葉的國家也不會種出這樣的花來。崔勝澈疑慮地喝了幾口水，再度感覺方才的溫熱感附上了自己的身體。“哥。”

崔勝澈皺眉，“哪弄來的...不是偷來的吧。”

“怎麼我每次做好事你都誣陷我在做壞事。”崔韓率也皺起了眉毛，隨後又在燈光照不到的地方舒展開來。

“生日快樂。”他輕聲地說了一句，惹得崔勝澈愕然地扳過自己的身子看著他。“你怎麼知道......”

崔韓率笑了，只是記住生日都能看到哥哥這幅難忘的表情。他偷偷地繞上他的腰間，將人整個如同沙袋一樣抱了起來，崔勝澈果然因此嚷嚷不停，“韓率...！這不好玩，放我下來...！”

把他弄急了的話還有機會聽到自己原來的名字，但他都喜歡，無論是崔勝澈叫他哪一個名字，只要是崔勝澈，他都喜歡。

令他高興的是，他總算在崔勝澈的生日這天把自己的“成人禮”給補回來了(這是他為數不多的一些不愉快的往事之一)。躲躲藏藏的捉迷藏遊戲就這樣持續了兩年，在警方沒有找到他們本尊之前，兩人能過一天就是一天。儘管崔勝澈仍舊沒跟自己直接表明過願意或者不願意，可在晝夜交替到年復一年他也一樣能夠摸出答案——他垂頭凝視著那人昏睡過後的整齊睫羽，輕輕地在眉心處落下一吻。

“晚安，哥。”

END


End file.
